Shadows
by SilveranBlue
Summary: Meet Maya Waters, the girl who cared more about her looks then her grades. This causes her grades to drop at a point where she is put in class 3-E. Things changes for better as koro-sensei appears. As the bonds among classmates strenghens, they learn one very important thing. Everyone has secret. Even someone as airheaded as Maya blue.
1. Class 3-E

Hello there. Welcome to my first chapter of "Shadows".

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom.

 **Comment or pm me if you have any question.**

I apologise for any typographical and grammar mistakes.

~Maya Blue~

 **Class 3-E**

The sun glows faded orange in the sky. Cool breeze flutters the curtains, scattering stray papers in the room.

The occupants of the room seem unaware if the papers. Their eyes locked on the TV screen, watching an episode of "13 reasons why".

The occupants are two teenage girls, both in their third year of middle school and students of

Kunugigaoka Junior High School.

"You're a very bad influence, May." Comments Emi Daichi, also known as Em by her friends. "Oh please!" Retorts Maya Waters, also known as May.

" I'm just a very good friend who knows what's best for you." Em gives her a look,

May ignores her. "Besides you're hopeless when it comes to fashion and snagging a certain principal's son." She is replied with a ear piercing shriek. May smirks.

May 1 , Em 0

"Oof!" May gasps as the pillow punches her in the stomach.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! My hand slipped." The culprit, aka Em dramatically puts her hand on her face, pretending to be surprised.

Ember eyes narrows, "you're so on!" With a battle cry she picks up the nearest pillow and throws it towards Em.

Only to miss the target by a head.

" Maybe you should learn to aim before you throw." She says in a tone that eggs May.

"Watch me!" May declares with narrowed eyes. And begins the great war of pillow fight.

Shix Labourn, aka the Waters family's head maid, gasps at the devastation before her. Feathers and cottons lies on the floor as fallen soldiers, and in the center of the room lies the general of two oppositions. Peacefully sleeping. She sighs, really, teenagers could be so handful sometimes.

The assembly atmosphere is joyful and full of chatters, save for one class. Standing in a neat row of two, separated by gender,

E-class is the gloomy. Most of the students has their heads bowed.

Ashamed to be officially be label as the dead lasts.

With the exception of one student. Said student's is Maya Waters.

What makes her different from other students in E-class?

Well for start she is looking exceptionally happy and excited. She is also jumping up and down while looking for someone.

Sigh* Apparently she didn't get the script. Onwards with the story.

Her eyes lights up at seeing her target- I mean friend, yeas friend!

"Em! Over here!" She calls out, waving her arms and jumping.

Emi Daichi whirls around, her long ebony locks frames her face in layers. There rest is in a high ponytail. Her eyes narrows at seeing her friend and stomps there.

"Why didn't you tell me you're in E-class?" She demands, her blue eyes narrows.

"I thought we're playing a game. After all you didn't say you're going to be in A-class." She ignores the friend's glare.

"So I guess congratulations is in order." Maya starts.

"Congratulations Emi for getting in class A! I'm so proud of you!" Emi smiles. Moments likes this, she is really glad to have a friend like Maya.

"Now that you're in class A, you and Gakushū can be together and get married, so you can have lots of children. I will be their awesome godmother and tell them embarrassing stories of their mother." Or not.

Everyone in the assembly hall stares at them. Emi's face flames red.

" SHUT UP MAY!"


	2. Journey on the mountain

Hi there. This is SilveranBlue4myeyes.

I decided that instead of repeating the disclaimer line every chapter, which is annoying to both readers and writers, I'd say it in this chapter for the last time.

I do not own Assassination Classroom.

Remember to **pm** or comment.

Till next time

~ **Maya Blue** ~

 **Journey on the mountain**

The trek up the mountain is quite except the sound students gasping.

May decides that hards work is not her thing. So she looks around, trying to find a nice place to sit on.

A guy with blonde and brown hair walks by. He looks very mean with the permanent scowl on his face. But he also has muscles.

A light bulb goes off in her head. He's perfect! She walks towards him with a Cheshire smile, which causes the other students to steer clear out of her way.

Ryōma Terasaka is not having the best day. Actually, he hasn't had a great day since last week.

The news that he is going attend E-class till graduation didn't sit well for his parents. So he isn't isn't in the best mood.

"Hey there handsome." He turns so fast that he fears his neck is dislocated from his body. However the most shocking is the girl standing before him.

She is shorter then him by couple of heads. But the way she has her head held high make it seem like they're on equal hight.

"Carry me."

It wasn't helping the way she smiles at him.

He scoffs at the thought. Him being intidimated by a tiny girl! Ridiculous! No one intidimates Ryōma Terasaka!

He leans down on the girl, so they are face to face and sneers.

"Who are you to order me around?"

He is surprised when the girl grins instead of looking intimidated. He should have backed away from the crazy girl.

She leans down and lays her hand on his bicep. His eyes widen.

Does she have a death wish?

The rest of the class wonders.

May pouts. "But you're so strong! Wouldn't you be a gentleman and help a lady out in distress. My heels are killing me."

"You're not wearing heels." Terasaka deadpans.

May huffs. " I will be dead before I reach the classroom by walking under the heat. Are you that heartless?"

"There are other girls in this class.You don't hear them complain. You're in E-class, get over it." May glares at Terasaka.

" Fine! I will blame you for my death." May hug, her cheeks pink under the heat.

The class watches as she stomps off.

"Uhh... Miss Maya!"calls out a guy with brown hair with a badge on his school jacket. Apparently he is the class president, Yūma Isogai.

"What?"

"You are going the wrong way."

This causes her cheeks to turn a burning red.

The students of class E breaks out in laughter at May's expense.

"Oh shut up!"


	3. Smiley Face

**Smiley Face**

Six months later

The day starts sunny and bright. The sunny sky, no clouds, birds singing and the full bloom of flowers. All in all, it is a day where nothing is going to be wrong.

"Hello students, I'm the guy who blew seventy percent of the moon. And I'm going to do the same to the earth in a year. Oh I'm also going to be your teacher."

"WHAT?!"

Almost nothing...

For the first time, something is interesting besides lunch break.

The students of E-class huddles together. "This is a joke right? I mean do we really have to k-kill our teacher to graduate?" Asks

Kaede Kayano, the shortest person in the class with green hair.

"What makes you think he was joking? Look at the moon! Do you think that's a joke too?" Demands Ryōma Terasaka, his big form hulking over her tiny form, intimidating her in the process.

"You look less handsome when you frowns like that." Everyone's eyes falls on the class oddball, Maya Waters.

" How can you be so relax at times like this?" Asks Rio Nakamura, her eyes narrows.

May flips her hair in answer. "Because I'm awesome."

Everyone face palms at the answer.

"What?"

The atmosphere in tense the next morning. The students are all tense, as if waiting for something.

"Why is everyone so tense?"

The majority of the class sighs.

" We are going to attempt to kill koro-sensei today." Answers Yūma Isogai, the class president.

"Oh I remember now." May's eyes lights up in realization.

"Uh..how are we going to do that again?"

A vein mark appears on majority of the students. However Isogai smiles kindly and explains the plan to her.

"That was a waste of BBs." Grumbles Sōsuke Sugaya.

"We didn't even scratch him." Nagisa mumbles.

"He's too fast!" complains Tomohito Sugino, the baseball player.

"Now, now children, you can't kill me in first try. However, I believe you learned some valuable lesson today."

His eyes twinkles.

"Nagisa, would you like to share what you learned today?"

Nagisa nods and stands up. In a flash he pulls out a gun and shoots Koro-sensei, who immidiatly dodges thanks to his speed.

"A direct attack is useless against you."

Koro-sensei nods, his face turns red. "Correct! One point goes to Nagisa."

"Now how can you go about changing your assassination tactics based upon what you have learned."

"I don't know. You're just too fast." Complains Nakamura.

"Let's not give up hope so early in your assassination children. Everyone has weak points and as a assassin, you must hone on those weak points. And most importantly, don't underestimate yourself. You must feel worthy of your target."

And so the lesson goes on...

The sky is blood red when Maya enters her house.

"Welcome home, May. How was your school?"

"Hello there Shi, school is same as always." May replies tiredly.

"A package was delivered to you this afternoon. It was delivered personally by a man. The marked urgent."

Ember eyes meet charcoal eyes.

" Thank you for letting me know. Was there any letters or cards ?"

Asks May.

"No."

"I see. Send supper in my room. I wish to be left undisturbed." Moments like this, May appears much more mature that she is.

" Do you think it's them ?"

"I don't think so, they would call me, not send a package."

May, no, Miss Waters hurries to her room. Probably to unravel the content of the mystery package.

Shix stares at the retreating back of her mistress. She tries to imagine herself in her mistress's shoes, but can't. She doubts anyone can carry the burden of her mistress's.

A grandfather clock strikes seven somewhere in the mansion. Shix walks towards the kitchen, continuing with her daily routine.


	4. Redhead sadist

**Redhead Sadist**

The cries of the students echoes off the mountain as they thrust their knives to the invisible enemy.

They stand in neat rows and learns to work in synch.

"Ugh! My arms are numb! I can't do this anymore!" Whines May.

"Karasuma-sensei, can I take a break? My arms are not working!" Karasuma's eyebrows twitches as he looks at May.

"Fifteen minutes break class."

"Yay!"

"For Watson it's five."

"Not fair!" She protests.

Karasuma looks at her sternly.

"You can get your fifteen minutes break if can land a hit on me." He challenges.

Everyone gathers around the duo, tension running high. Tadaomi Karasuma is an agent of the ministry of defense, with years of experience when it comes to fighting and assassination.

Maya Watson, on the other hand is a airhead. On top of that she is more interested in her looking pretty then studying or

assassination.

She pouts, apparently aware of the odds against landing a single hit on their PE teacher .

"Five minutes is enough." She mumbles. The majority of the class sighs.

Really, May could be a pushover sometimes.

Besides acknowledging her shortcomings, she did nothing to change it.

"I think he is on me." She whispers like it's a conspiracy, which is ignored by the majority of the class.

" He made me run extra ten laps in the field! Under this weather! "

Once again, she meets with silence.

"Good morning class, as you already know, we have a new student." Koro-sensei announces.

Said student stands up and looks back at the class, giving them a grin. For the majority of the class, he looks more like a psychotic than friendly.

"He's totally checking me out!" Her enthusiasm dims as everyone ignores her antics.

"You don't have to be so jealous. I'm quite sure he'll give you attention after I dump him."

She pouts at the lack of attention.

"I swear she's already planning the wedding." Grumbles Tomohitio Sugino, a former baseball player.

"Well she can be a bit too enthusiastic sometimes." Nagisa agrees, scratching the back of his head.

"How do you feel about it Karma?" Nagisa asks, his ocean blue eyes widens in curosity.

Majority of the class leans in closer, waiting with bated breath for his answer.

Karma leans back in his chair. "I don't mind." He shrugs.

May instead of jumping in joy, frowns. "What do you mean you don't mind?" She glowers. "You should be showering me with chocolates, flowers and poems. And exclaim how even that is not enough to show how much you love me!"

Karma Akabane, who have been resting with his eyes closed, opens one eye.

"I said I don't mind the attention. But I didn't say anything about loving you." He replies nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders for added effect.

One..Two..Three...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T LOVE ME! DO YOU KNOW How MANY GUYS OUT THERE WOULD KILL TO BE IN YOUR SHOES? LOOK AT TERASAKA FOR EXAMPLE. I DUMPED HIM NOT TOO LONG AGO.AND HE HAS BEEN VERY GRUMPY EVER SINCE!"

"Hey! Don't drag me in there!" Yells an outrageous Terasaka.

The rest of the class have a sweatdrop on their forehead.

Karma smirks rather psychotically.

Really, he wish he could meet her earlier in his life. Because she is so easy to toy with.

The field never looks so inviting to him as now. Maybe it is the freely cut grass, or missing the feel of the rush of adrenalin as he makes a home run.

Who is he kidding?

He is Tomohito Sugino, the guy who can't bowl to save his life. And to add salt to the wound, he is in E class.

He sighs, clutching the baseball

He snaps out of his misery at the sound of laughter.

And his eyes immidiatly searches for the direction and source of said laughter.

His eyes lands on a couple sitting on the bleachers about five meter away from him.

It is the girl that causes him to glance twice, or rather her haircut.

He only know one person with that odd-but-rather-fashionable haircut.

What is Watson doing here?

He blinks twice at her companion. He couldn't help but stare at the couple.

At the same time she turns around. Honey colour eyes stares back into his brown pools. She breaks the eyes contest with a wink.

Apparently the Maya Watson before him isn't the same Maya Watson in class.


	5. Maya the disaster

"Hey there Maya." Sugino greeted casually as he strolled toward the duo.

Maya turned her head in his direction. Her face brightened at seeing Sugino.

"Sugino! Surprise to see you here." She exclaimed, her honey coloured eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Same here" he answered while keeping a cautious eye on her. A mischievous May ment a troublemaker May.

"Yeah" the third person added.

Sugino blinked then smiled sheepishly. "Long time no see Kazutaka."

The person smirked in return. "No surprise there. Afterall this place isn't for slackers. Unlike you I have study and play baseball at the same time. And have a social life. Man, ain't it unfair."

Sugino tried to laugh it off.

"By the way, how do you two know each other?" Kazutaka asked Maya curiously, tilting his head to the side.

Sugino blinked. 'She didn't tell him?'

"We're classmates." Maya replied with a bright smile.

1..2..3..

"How...when.." sputtered a rather flabagastered Kazutaka.

"Shush"Maya placed a finger on his lips. "No need to act that way. Everyone is staring at us."

Sugino looked around the the field. There were more people then before and most of them were whispering to earth other. By the not so subtle glance thrown their way, the were gossiping about them.

"B-But when,why? Weren't you in D-class last year?" He asked, stammering in shock.

"Well that was last year." May drawled while looking at her nails. He blinked and then huffed. "It was nice while it lasted." He said curtly and stomped off.

An awkward atmosphere settled between them. "Um,I should probably go."he said unsurely. She looked up at him. "Are you in hurry?" He hesitates. "Well,no...not really -" She smiled cheerely.

"Perfect. How about we go eat somewhere fancy. I know , how about I call the rest of the class too! More the merrier." Sugino eyed the rather bulky wallet that appeared magically in her hand.

"Maya.."he called out,stoping her from talking at rapid speed. She looked at him. "What's wrong ?" She asked. "The wallet,it happens to be his right? " A strange look crossed her face,but went as soon it came. Her smirk turned evil. Sugino thought while suppressed a shiver.

"I just happened to pick up a wallet,which was,by the way,lying in the ground. When I picked up the wallet and a bright idea came to mind. I could've chose to not share my bright ideas you know." He sighed,that was completely missing the point. Then again,that was Maya for you.

Most of the class turned up. At first the class was hesitant to order. May, noticing this, grined and said "Order anything you want. It's on me." The class didn't need any more promting, as they ordered whatever that caught their attention.

"You must be loaded." Commented Kaede as she took a sip of her ice tea. May grinned in reply, neither denying or confirming her statement.

"Hello students, a nice party you having there." Said a rather familiar voice. The students turned to newcomer. Only to find a yellow octupus with a terrible disguise if a man .

"Koro-sensei!!What are you doing here?"asked Nagisa and Terasaka.

Koro-sensei, who was busy stuffing his face , looked up."I heard that there was a party going on. So I thought I invited myself."


End file.
